Pokemon: Disaster of Legends
by Draczo
Summary: 16 year old Ash Ketchim has just moved to the Hoenn region where he will begin his Journey to be the very best can succeeed or will he die trying stay tuned and find out. Smart!Ash MoreEdgy!Ash Serious!Ash *Different Starter*
1. Prolouge

**A/N This is my new story. Hope you enjoy.**

This story begins in small town in the Hoenn region a young boy and his mother have just moved here from the Kanto region let the story begin.

We see the young boy roughy 16 with raven hair, reddish amber eyes and two strange z like birth marks. Sitting next to him we see a middle aged women around her late thirties to early forties with light brown reddish hair and amber eyes. These two were Ashton Satoshi Ketchum or just Ash and Blue Delia Ketchum or just Delia to her peers these two hail from the Kanto region's Pallet town and today were moving to the Hoenn region's Littleroot town located Southwest in the Hoenn region.

Delia and Ash were currently in a moving van on the road to Littleroot. It was silent mostly until the brunette spoke "Ash please stop being mad I know you wanted to start your journey in Pallet town but I got this j."

Delia was cut off by Ash who retorted with " You got the job I know, but why you've been offered so many so why this one?"

Delia sighed " Ash I'm tired of Pallet town it has many memories good and bad I only stayed there because I thought your father Red would come back, but no he didn't and I want to move on okay end of your going to enjoy Hoenn and like it understand!" Delia finished get loud and slightly angry

Ash remained silent, but nodded he knew she gets angry when they talk about his father it brought back memories.

The rest off the ride quiet Delia had calmed down and they had just stopped the car. The Pokémon movers came out to start grabbing boxes and bring them indoors to set up.

Ash wordlessly got out the car and grabbed his box of stuff and his bag and went upstairs to his new room. When he got there he pulled out a sleeping bag and placed on the floor he then pulled a bag from the box the badge was more of a satchel that you put around your neck and it fall to the side it was also it was mostly black and outlined with white to contrast. He inspected the bag making sure everything was there and organized it had potions,a canteen,and a compressed campsite cube with state of the art equipment including a tent, kindler, pots, pans, fold in table and a sleeping bags.

Once, everything was checked and secured he put the bag down and grabbed the bag he walked in with and took out folded cloths. He then unfolded and observed them it was a white long sleeve button up shirt with black lines going diagonally and horizontally through it making squares, black jeans, fingerless black gloves , black and white tennis shoes, white hat with a black half pokeball, and finished off with a white piece of fabric.

'I need more color variation' he thought but shrugged it off. He folded the cloths back off placed them on the floor next to his sleeping bag. He then took his cloths off and put some shorts and a tee on. He then noticed the time which was 9:30 and decided to go to bed before that he walked downstairs to to his mom's room when he got there he so his mom already got he bed set up and was laying down.

"Goodnight Mom" Ash said

Delia returned it and said"Goodnight Ash." Ash waved and headed back stairs.

Once, Ash got there he layed down and got in his sleeping bag and drifted to sleep and thought 'Tommorows the big day I begin my Journey' and Ash fell asleep to the sound of his thoughts

 **A/N Ayyyyy I'm back and bored so I wrote please tell me if I should continue. Don't worry Tobirama's Descendant is not cancelled just on hiatus because I write more high quality and long chapters. This story won't be the same roughly same quality as Tobirama's Descendant is currently just a little better this is more of a side project to give you something to read while I work on Tobirama's Descendant so don't think I'm canceling I'm not. Also if you have looked at some of my older stories which are garbage should I rewrite and continue them let me know and pm me or write a review. Anyhow see you guys late bye.**


	2. Chapter 1: Mysterious Savior

**A/N First, I want to get out of the way and say thank you guys this story was able to get 5 follows,5 favorites, and 2 reviews in under 12 hours! Tbh I was shocked I checked other stories recently put up that day and day before and saw my story was the one with the highest favorites and follows. I now know I'm doing something right and it makes me feel good because this story was intended to be some throw away story. So, with that out of the way let's answer some reviews**

 **anarion : Thanks dude!**

 **St Elmo's Fire: Thanks for telling me things that can I should do to fix and add but, answer your statement about Ash I agree that my Ash is way to Ooc and It would be better to make him a Oc but, the reason I didn't was because my Ash is supposed to represent a older more mature Ash. He still is going to be Ash but, more like a teenager is. He is going to have bursts of is younger self to make it more like Ash, and tbh I like it that. That's because well if your already have a character foundation why not had upon it and make it better. Still thanks for the criticism it showed me some ways to add and improve my story.**

 **If you guys want me to change Ash into a Oc review yes and no review no.**

 **Okay with that out of the way let's begin where we left off.**

We start off to are young hero waking up from yesterday's moving. Today his Journey begins.

Ash had just woken up from his dreamless sleep he smacked his lips, and yawned before getting up. Ash went to his bag he brought in from yesterday and, took out is PokéNav he got has a gift on his birthday . He then checked the time it was 7:30. He then grabbed some cleaning products and his cloths he had set on the floor yesterday and, headed to the bathroom.

 **Scene Change**

Once, he was out and put on his cloths he headed downstairs to see his mother with breakfast layed out ready.

"Thanks Mom for making this." the ravenette spoke with drool dripping down his face making him look like a 10 year old.

"Ash you have drool down your face." She chuckled but, turned to full blown laughter after seeing Ash's face become a tomato.

"Oh sorry hehe," He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head but, Delia was laughing much to his chargrin."Hey it's not funny." He yelled face getting redder which didn't help Delia who laughed for another minute

Once, things died down Delia apologized and, they both sat down ate but, not without Delia picking on Ash much to his displeasure.

 **Scene Change**

It was now about 9:50 in the past hour and a half Ash was preparing his game plan for his Journey.

Right now we see Ash walking down a dirt path to Professor Birch's Lab to get his starter, but suddenly he heard something."Was that screaming" he whispered and bolted in the direction of the sound

 **Scene Change**

As he ran the screams becoming louder and louder. He made it to the edge of Route 1 and slowly tip toed and, then peeked his head around a tree. What Ash saw was a pack of Mightyena and, he ran straight at them but, the Mightyena turning their heads at him. 'Fuck you hero complex' he thought berating his attempted heroism.

 **Scene Change**

Ash's stare down with the pack lasted a minute before they charged him too much in shock to move but, a shadow jumped in front of him it was 4 legged, white fur, had a long blackish navy horn coming out its head.

After, Ash got out of his daze he observed the Pokémon and then he regonized it as Absol the Diaster Pokémon.

The Absol watched as the Mightyenas used Dark Pulse and shot at it but, before the attacks made it the Absol used Play Rough and rushed the attack before jumping over it and hit the pack leader.

Seeing their leader down the rest of the pack fled.

Ash then rushed to the man who was getting attacked aid. The man was curled up in a ball and looked suspiciously familiar but, Ash shrugged it off and helped the man up. Ash then turned around to thank the Absol but, it was gone.

 **END**

 **A/N So did you like the chapter I was planning for more but, I liked the where I was and ended it .**

 **Any ways guys bye!**


	3. Canceled?

I've decided to cancel this story becauce I really enjoy this story line and want to keep it for later. Why, because I want to improve my writing before I do this because making a story that contrast way too differently from the original so instead I'm making a rewrite of the entire anime called Pokémon Legend Begins this story will be similar and different from anime examples Ash will be smarter, get a traditional starter and know who is father is. It will span from Kanto, to Orange-Aloan Islands, next Johto, followed by Hoenn, Battle Frontier, Sinnoh, then Unova, and finnaly Kalos. Ash will age ever regions he'll get a year older but, Battler frontier and Orange-Aloan islands will be a half of a year. He will start his journey at 13 by the time he is finished he will be 21. So yeah I hope you respect my decision in canceling Disaster of Legends and enjoy my next upcoming story.


End file.
